Strongholds and Safehouses
Agents in Rogue State need a safe and secure location to perform research, store weapons and equipment, service vehicles, and hone their skills, as well as a place for resting and recuperation. Those locations are known as Strongholds and Safehouses. The difference between a Stronghold and a Safehouse is permanence. A Stronghold is a permanent (at least until discovered!) base of operations, while a Safehouse is an emergency bolthole or stash site that is meant to be either temporary or utilized rarely. Regardless of whether a location is a Stronghold or a Safehouse, it is created using the following guidelines. Spaces Stronghold facilities take up a certain amount of space, represented by a numerical space requirement. Each Stronghold location provides an allowance of spaces, which represent usable space within the location outside of any "free" facilities provided by the location. Some facilities are particularly large, requiring a total of 4 spaces. Some locations place a limit on the number of 4-space facilities they can support. Locations Locations are the structures that house a Stronghold or Safehouse. In addition to offering a number of spaces for facilities, a location automatically includes mundane facilities such as kitchens, dining space, and restrooms, and some locations provide additional benefits in the form of free facilities. Free facilities do not count towards the total available spaces in the location. Bomb Shelter A legacy of decades of Cold War paranoia, disused bomb shelters offer seclusion and security that makes them ideal Safehouses or even Strongholds for smaller groups of agents with limited resources. Restrictions: '''The major drawback to a bomb shelter is lack of space. A bomb shelter may have no 4-space facilities, no airstrip, and no helipad, and the total combined staff may not exceed five. Estate A private estate provides excellent security and seclusion as well as an established suite of facilities and the room to build ore. An estate provides the agents with a pool, gym, four-car garage, and six bedrooms (dormitories) at no additional cost. '''Restrictions: '''No more than one 4-space facility (other than the included pool) may be incorporated into the estate, and no airstrip. Industrial Park An industrial park is an ideal Stronghold location because it provides ample room for large facilities, high security, modern utilities, and considerable freedom from surveillance. Such installations are often disguised by legitimate "front" operations to avoid suspicion from local or government agencies. This location comes with a mainframe computer facility at no additional cost. '''Restrictions: '''It is prohibitively expensive to incorporate more than two 4-space facilities into an industrial park. Military Base One of the most desirable locations as a Stronghold for agents who operate more overtly, a military base offers unparalleled space and security. However, military bases are not subtle and require vast amounts of real estate to construct, making them difficult to acquire even by agents who can afford their astronomical cost. Military bases include barracks and a brig at no additional cost. '''Restrictions: '''Military bases can only be constructed in remote locations or with the permission of the local government. Office Building Modern facilities, decent security, and excellent opportunities for "front" organizations make a portion of an office building a good choice for agents who don't mind neighbors. In small office buildings, the agents' Stronghold may occupy the entire building. Office buildings provide, free of charge, several modern business necessities: ten inbound phone lines, and a computer workstation. '''Restrictions: '''Office buildings can have no 4-space facilities or an airstrip and, due to zoning ordinances, living quarters and similar facilities must be carefully camouflaged. Private Residence A private residence in a suburban neighborhood can make an acceptable Safehouse, though agents rarely choose to make such a home their primary Stronghold. The only real advantage to a safehouse in suburbia is the reluctance of many opposing forces to operate freely in such locations. A private residence includes three dormitory-style rooms and a two-car garage at no additional cost. '''Restrictions: A private residence may only have one 4-space facility, and may not be equipped with an airstrip or helipad, nor any other facility that may be seen from outside the home. Storefront A poor location for an agent's main base of operations, a storefront makes for an adequate (and quite common) safehouse. The site is a single small store, perhaps with attached garage. The cost of the location includes essential modifications for agent use, such as window shutters or tinting, and a good security system. The storefront lowers the cost of any underground site by $10,000. '''Restrictions: '''A major lack of space prevents the storefront from having any 4-space facilities, airstrips, or helipads. A single set of living quarters may be located upstairs, and only one garage and one other facility may be attached. Underground A covertly constructed, underground base offers unparalleled security and is, without exception, the best possible location for the agents' Stronghold. Underground bases vary greatly, depending on the specific needs of the agents that create them. They range from cavernous aircraft hangars and research facilities built under mountains to secret subbasements beneath downtown skyscrapers. '''Restrictions: '''Facilities for aircraft are more difficult to build underground, and entrances for vehicles also require special consideration. Underground hangars and garages require vehicle elevators. Airstrips are above ground and visible. To build airstrips underground with a camouflaged or retractable entrance costs an additional $100,000. Warehouse Generally, the only way to locate 4-space facilities within city limits is to build them into a warehouse in the city's industrial district. The agents' activities are also less likely to draw unwanted attention in a city's relatively unpopulated industrial zone. The primary disadvantage of a warehouse location is the lack of amenities and added difficulty in providing adequate security. '''Restrictions: '''Though spacious, warehouses are difficult to modify to accommodate more than a single 4-space facility. Further, no airstrip is possible. Standard Facilities Auditorium/Briefing Room This is an office-style meeting room with an audiovisual booth. Ideal for running briefings or meeting with outside personnel. Barracks Minimal on-site quarters for up to ten people. Includes five double bunks, lockers, showers, and lavatories. Two barracks constitute a 4-space facility. Brig A secure holding area for up to four prisoners, complete with meal slot and dual-function toilet/sink. Two brigs constitute a 4-space facility. Darkroom Used to develop photographic film, including high-speed, infrared, military, and other exotic types of film in addition to common consumer- and professional-grade film. A darkroom comes equipped with a revolving, windowless door. Dormitory This is a one- or two-person room with minimal accommodations, similar to a cheap hotel room. Environment Chamber These chambers are designed to allow total control over a small environment. They may take a variety of forms, from large cylindrical metallic chambers to small rooms. The operator can make the atmosphere within the chamber vary in composition and pressure, from near vacuum to 30 atmospheres of pure hydrogen. The atmosphere of the chamber can be completely recycled to ensure that less than one part per billion of the original content remains. Temperature and humidity are controlled through the gases injected, and sprayers throughout the chamber can flood it with any chemical that will not destroy it. Though designed to handle exotic materials and creatures, it is also effective for more mundane uses, such as a decompression chamber. Life Support The purchase of this facility covers life-support generation and basic environment control for the entire site, as long as the site remains environmentally sealed. It functions as a large-scale environment chamber, but allows only human-habitable environments. Radar Array This low-res, air search radar is used for detecting the approach of aircraft. It has a range of 70 miles, which can be increased to 150 miles for an additional $20,000, or to 300 miles for an additional $50,000. Storage Vault This is a secure (-4 to Thievery), airtight, radiation-proof, steel-walled storage facility with approximately 8 cubic yards of storage space, for keeping sensitive or dangerous materials. Suite A suite is a two-person group of rooms with kitchen, living area, and bedrooms. Two suites constitute a 4-space facility. Computer Facilities Mainframe Not much more powerful than a workstation, mainframe computers are used to process large volumes of data, such as bank transactions, airline reservations, database searches, and the lie. A mainframe can directly manage massive amounts of data and efficiently sort and search them, but for real scientific number-crunching, a supercomputer is needed. On the other hand, most supercomputers cannot handle the bandwidth of a mainframe. A mainframe computer supports ten terminals. PC Workstation These top-of-the-line computer systems are an order of magnitude more powerful than a typical home or office system. Supercomputer These machines are mainly used for crunching astronomical reams of numbers. Uses include cryptography, engineering analysis, heavy-duty scientific research, and artificial intelligence. Whereas a mainframe is useful for searching reams of stored and catalogued information, it takes a supercomputer to extract information from what appears to be random noise, such as searching for a certain person's voiceprint on every call on a particular cellular network. Two supercomputers constitute a 4-space faciity. A supercomputer supports fifteen terminals. Telecommunications Lines Any major use of telecommunications lines or resources falls under this category. Examples include 20 phone lines suitable for data, voice, or fax transmission, a dedicated high-speed Internet facility, or a satellite uplink. Each of these items is considered a separate facility and must be purchased individually. Medical Facilities Field Hospital This basic unit include a bed and supplies equivalent to those found in a medic's kit, allowing medical staff to ignore one point of Wound penalties. Hospital This facility supports up to 5 patients per Space and provides a +1 bonus to all Healing rolls, in addition to ignoring one point of Wound penalties. A hospital provides the tools necessary to perform surgery. Intensive Care Unit An ICU supports only one patient per two Spaces, but gives that patient a much better chance of recovering from traumatic injuries than a normal hospital. It allows medical staff to ignore up to 2 points of Wound penalties, provides a +2 bonus on all Healing rolls, and reduces the time between Vigor rolls for natural healing from five days to three. Training Facilities Firing Range This area allows training or practice for the Shooting skill. Gym This facility provides fitness training equipment that allows the training of the Athletics skill. Vehicle Facilities Airstrip An airstrip can be anything from a long stretch of hard-packed soil to a mile-long paved runway for cargo planes, the major tradeoff being between utility and conspicuousness. The airstrip includes appropriate control tower facilities, as well as a base radio and radar array. Garage More than simply a storage area for cars, a garage is also equipped for standard vehicle maintenance and simple repairs. Minor repairs are made at no penalty, but major repairs or modifications are made at -2. An automotive workshop is required to affect major repairs or vehicle modifications without penalty. Garages require 1 Space and $10,000 per two-car capacity. An eight-car garage constitutes a 4-space facility. Hangar A hangar includes proper facilities for maintenance of aircraft as well as storage, including refueling, ordnance changes, and minor repairs. Like with a garage, minor repairs are made at no penalty, but major repairs or modifications are made at -2. An aerospace workshop is required to affect major repairs or vehicle modifications without penalty. Hangars cost 4 spaces and $10,000 for enough space to house a small prop plane. Larger spaces multiply those costs appropriately. Helipad A helipad allows helicopters and VTOL aircraft to take off and land. Like an airstrip, the helipad includes a base radio and radar array. Unlike airstrips, helipads can be located in urban areas. Vehicle Elevator A vehicle elevator allows a hangar, helipad, or garage to be underground, providing greater security and secrecy. It also allows the facility to be located where insufficient storage space is normally available, or where it would otherwise draw unwanted attention. Work Facilities Laboratory/Workshop This space can range from a well-equipped workbench to a cutting-edge biolab. The space is assumed to be equipped with all of the usual devices or materials for a facility of that size. When purchased, the type of laboratory/workshop must be designated (e.g. an automotive workshop or a chemistry lab). Normal labs/workshops cost $10,000 per staff space. Particularly capital-intensive facilities, such as aerospace workshops, double that cost per staff space. Library A library allows the use of the Research skill. When purchased, the type of library must be designated as either a specific field (e.g. medical or occult), or as "general". A general library can be used to research any subject, but the quality can never go above Normal and all rolls made at a penalty due to difficulty suffer an additional -1 penalty, due to the lack of more specialized texts. Workspace Quality Workspaces are rated by the quality of their equipment, ranging from Poor to Superb. The Quality Rating modifies the normal cost of the workspace to a minimum of $10,000. * '''Poor: '''This workspace uses out-of-date, substandard, or broken equipment. All rolls made here suffer a -1 penalty. Reduce the cost of the workspace by $30,000, to a minimum of $10,000. * '''Normal: '''This workspace has no special features or modifiers. * '''Good: '''This workspace has advanced equipment of superior quality. All rolls made here gain a +1 bonus. Add $50,000 to the cost of the facility. * '''Excellent: '''This workspace has cutting-edge, state-of-the-art equipment. All rolls made here gain a +2 bonus. Add $100,000 to the cost of the facility. * '''Superb: '''This workspace is top-of-the-line in both capacities and workmanship. All rolls made here gain a +4 bonus. Add $250,000 to the cost of the facility. Category:Equipment